Affairs of the Heart
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is a Search for Tomorrow fan fiction. Wendy is in love with Warren Carter, but Warren is married to Wendy's best friend, Suzie. What happens when Wendy finally gives in to Warren's advances and they start having an affair?
1. Affair

Affair

Was she completely out of her mind? How could she have agreed to meet Warren at at hotel when she knew he was married to her best friend Suzie? Deep in her heart, she knew that Warren belonged with her, despite the fact that he was married to Suzie. Ever since the moment she had met him, Wendy had felt this undeniable attraction for Warren Carter. He was ruthless and egotistical, but there had been times when she had witnessed another side of him. Deep in his soul, she had caught a glimpse of someone she could love... if only he would let her.

"No one saw you?" Warren asked as he stepped into their hotel room.

"No, Warren, I was really careful," Wendy promised as she stood by the bed, feeling extremely nervous. She felt sick inside when she thought of how she was about to betray Suzie, but Warren was to-die-for sexy. She wanted him more than anything. And she HAD to have him. Being in his arms had become as essential as breathing.

"Wendy, you look beautiful," Warren murmured as he closed the door. He walked across the floor and drew her into his arms. "Blue is definitely your color."

Wendy caressed his cheek as she gazed into his ebony eyes. She could get lost in those deep, dark depths. Ever since she started working at the club, she and Warren had become closer. He had actually confided in her, sharing part of his soul with her. Warren Carter wasn't the type to get close to anyone, not even his wife Suzie. Suzie was always complaining that Warren didn't communicate with her. Suzie and Warren's marriage was on the rocks, and Warren wasn't happy. He had strayed from Suzie on more than one occasion. His compulsion to sleep with women had Suzie suspicious of his every move. Little did she know that the one she confided in, her best friend Wendy, was the one Warren had his eye on.

"I wore this dress just for you," Wendy said as he ran his tender caresses over the shimmering, dark-blue silk.

"Take it off," he groaned. "Take it all off."

"I want you. I've got to have you now," Warren spoke as he unzipped the back of Wendy's gown. It fell away from her luscious breasts as Warren stared at her with lust. "My God, Wendy. I have never wanted anyone as I want you."

Warren wasn't lying. What he felt for Wendy surpassed anything he had felt for any others he had slept with- even Suzie. He was quickly regretting that marriage and was looking for a way to get out of it. Maybe he was hoping Suzie would find out about his little affair, and she'd kick him to the curb. He didn't want to hurt her, but in his eyes, his own desires and needs far surpassed Suzie's.

"Make love to me, Warren... please..." Wendy begged him.

He finished removing her clothing, then lowered her to the bed. He never took his eyes off her as he removed his own clothes. He began making sweet, passionate love to her. It was absolutely amazing, how their bodies became one. Wendy felt as though their souls had combined along with their bodies. She never wanted to let Warren go, but she knew she must.

Her eyes were misty as she said good-bye to him. "I'll see you at the club, Wendy," Warren said as he quickly got dressed.

"Suzie will never find out, will she?" Wendy asked as she struggled not to cry. Guilt plagued her, but more than that, she didn't want to leave Warren.

"No, she''ll never find out," Warren said as he gave her one last lingering kiss. Even as he said the words, he knew it wasn't true. Suzie was going to find out... and in the end, Warren knew would be grateful.


	2. Baby

Baby

Cagney McCleary rushed Suzie to the hospital. When she had passed out at the university, he'd been there to catch her. His fears compounded when she moaned as if in pain and did not regain full awareness. "Suzie, what is it? What's wrong?" Cagney asked as he carried her into the hospital.

"Warren," Suzie mumbled as Cagney cradled her against his chest.

With a frown on his face, Cagney carried Suzie to the front desk. "I need some help. She's fainted," Cagney called out urgently.

Moments later, Suzie was in a hospital room, and the medical staff had started to run a series of tests on her. "What could be wrong?" Suzie asked Cagney who had stayed beside her to hold her hand.

"I don't know, Suzie. Just try to relax," Cagney tenderly soothed her.

"Thank God you are here with me, Cagney. You're my dearest friend," she told him.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in and told her the news. "Mrs. Carter, you're pregnant," the doctor stated.

"I am pregnant?" Suzie said with happiness as she tried to sit up in the bed. This was just what she had been hoping for- a child with Warren to bond them together forever. Surely if she had Warren's child, he wouldn't stray from her ever again.

"Suzie, lie down," Cagney warned. "You just fainted..."

"Cagney, I'm having Warren's baby," Suzie said with excitement. "This is such wonderful news. I can't wait to tell him."

"Mrs. Carter," spoke the doctor in a voice of caution. "Your blood pressure is very high. I'm afraid we have some concerns about your pregnancy."

Suzie wasn't listening. All she could think about was that her dreams were coming true. She was having Warren's baby! Once he found out, she was sure he'd never leave her.

Wendy had been in the hospital, too, when she had heard Suzie and Cagney's voices. She saw Suzie lying in a hospital bed. "Suzie! Ohhh my God! What happened?" Wendy gasped as she ran to her best friend's side. "Why are you in the hospital?"

"Suzie fainted," Cagney explained.

Suzie took Wendy's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I have wonderful news, Wendy. Warren and I are having a baby!" Suzie exclaimed.

Staring at Suzie, all the blood rushed away from Wendy's face. Suzie was carrying Warren's child? How could that be possible? Wendy had gone to the hospital for her own pregnancy test. Not only was Suzie pregnant, but Wendy had just discovered that she was pregnant, too!


	3. Choices

Choices

Wendy arrived at the club to see Warren the day after she had met up with Suzie at the hospital. She was thinking she'd tell him about her pregnancy, but what Warren told her made her pause. She walked into his office to hear him grumbling at Ringo. "Get out of my office!" he snapped angrily, causing Wendy to jump about a foot into the air.

Ringo hurried out quickly as he knew that Warren and Wendy always wanted their privacy. Whenever Wendy showed up, Warren always threw him out. It was an almost-daily occurance.

"Warren, I need to talk to you about Suzie-," Wendy began, but Warren quickly interrupted.

"I suppose she told you she's pregnant."

"Yes, Warren. She did. How do you feel about becoming a father?" Wendy asked as she thought of her own baby she had just discovered she was carrying.

"How am I supposed to feel?" Warren said with disgust as he raked his fingers through his thick, dark hair. "I don't want to be tied down with a kid. Bad enough I have a wife..."

Wendy stared at him in disbelief. "Warren, you don't mean that! A man like you needs a son," she insisted.

"What are you talking about, Wendy?"

"I think you'd love to have a son. Warren Carter Junior," she told him.

Warren shook his head. "Wendy, this is Suzie we are talking about. If the kid turns out to be a boy, she'll probably name him Elijiah or Isiah ... or something like that..."

"Warren, you can't leave her now. The doctor said her blood pressure is high. She can't have any stress."

Warren stared deeply into Wendy's eyes as though he were searching through all the secrets of her soul. "What about us?" Warren questioned.

"There can't be an us," she spoke softly as waves of sorrow engluffed her.

*And there can't be a baby,* she added silently. As much as she loved the child she carried already, she had to do the right thing. Suzie was Warren's wife, and she carried Warren's child, too. Suzie was her best friend, and Wendy loved her like a sister. She couldn't break up Warren and Suzie's marriage... not now. Suzie might lose the baby.

"Wendy, you aren't leaving me. You aren't giving up on what we have," Warren said with determination. "I need you."

She stared at him, hearing the desparation in his voice. He DID need her. She was probably the only person Warren had ever truly admitted he needed. She loved that he needed her, but she wanted him to love her, too. She wanted him to love her just as deeply as she loved him.

With tears in her eyes, Wendy shook her head. "I will never forget what we shared together, but we have to think of Suzie now. Suzie... and the baby," Wendy said sadly. "You're going to be a father now, Warren. You need to think of your wife."

Warren let out a curse, slamming his hand down on his desk. Clearly he didn't like that answer. "I will never give up on you, Wendy. As soon as Suzie has that baby, I am coming for you..." Warren said as she quickly walked out of his office.

She rushed away and didn't look back as her tears blinded her vision. Leaving Warren Carter and ending what they had was the hardest thing she'd ever done... or was it? Now she had to make a choice about the baby. But what the hell was she going to do?  



	4. Decisions

Decisions

Wendy arrived at the Abortion Clinic and had a seat in the waiting room. Tears filled up her eyes and began to slowly spill down her cheeks. She didn't want this. She loved Warren and the baby they had created with all her heart. She wanted to keep her child, but she didn't know how. Her mother was going to hit the ceiling when she found out. She would demand to know who the baby's father was, but Wendy couldn't implicate Warren. Suzie could never find out that Wendy was pregnant with Warren's child. Suzie's health was fragile, and Wendy did not want to lose her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Baby," Wendy said as she lay her hand upon her flat stomach. "Mommy's made a terrible mistake."

"Ms. Wilkins?" a voice called out. Wendy knew it was her turn. They were taking the women into the procedure rooms like cows to slaughter. Now she was next.

"O-okay," Wendy said as she stood up and followed the nurse down the hallway.

Wendy was trembling as she undressed and lay down on the exam table in a paper nightgown. *Please God, just let this all be over,* she was thinking when the doctor came in and began to cheerfully chat with her. To him, it was nothing but a routine procedure... but to Wendy, it was the destruction of her child.

She had placed her heels in the stirrups and the doctor began to calmly explain the details of the procedure. "No... no... noooo, I can't do this," said Wendy as she began to cry. "I love my baby... and I can't go through with this... There has to be another way."

"Ms. Wilkins, are you saying you do not want the abortion?" asked the doctor.

"That's exactly what I am saying. I am keeping my baby," Wendy said with determination. She sat up on the exam table as she came to her decision. She would not have an abortion. Her baby would be born. She just needed to figure out how she was going to conceal her pregnancy and she had to decide if she was going to keep the baby or put it up for adoption.

*~o~*

Three days later, Wendy was packing her bags and preparing to leave Hendersen. "Do you really have to go to your grandmother's house for a few months?" Suzie asked as she helped Wendy place her clothing into suitcases.

"Yes, my grandmother's been rather ill. And I am going to help her out for a while."

"I'm going to miss you, Wendy. Especially now... when I am having Warren's baby," Suzie said as she lay a hand upon her tummy.

Wendy hugged her best friend tightly. "I'll miss you too, Suzie. But you need to take care of yourself, alright? And you'll write me... won't you?"

"Yes, I will write you everyday. I will tell you all about the baby... and I hope you will be here when he arrives."

"He?" Wendy asked in surprise.

"Yes. I had an amnio because of all the medical problems I've been having. The baby's okay, and I found out I am having a boy."

"That's wonderful," said Wendy. "When is the baby due?"

Suzie proceeded to tell Wendy that she was expecting her baby only a three weeks before Wendy's child was due. "I'm so happy, Wendy. I want this baby so much... but Warren seems so distant. He doesn't seem happy at all. Do you think things will change... once he sees the baby?"

"I don't know, Suzie..." Wendy said absently. It was hard to think about Warren now. Wendy had been keeping her distance from him ever since the day she had told him their affair was over. She had even quit her job at the club.

"Will you go and talk to him for me, Wendy? I know it's a lot to ask... but he listens to you. You're the only one who can ever reach him. Before you leave town, do you think you could have a talk with Warren?" Suzie pleaded. "I really want us to be happy again."

A frown came to Wendy's face, because Warren was the last person she wanted to see. She wanted to leave Hendersen quickly, before anyone found out she was pregnant... or before she was tempted again to be with Warren. Suzie was so hopeful though, and Wendy couldn't let her down. Against her better judgement, Wendy agreed to talk to Warren.

"Thank you, Wendy! Thank you!" Suzie said as she gave Wendy a great-big hug. "You're the best friend in the world... and I don't know what I'd ever do without you!"

"I don't know what I'd do without you either, Suzie," Wendy stated. She had truly made a mess of things when she'd slept with Suzie's husband, but somehow she was determined to make everything right... even if her own heart broke in the process.


	5. Escape

Escape

Wendy arrived at Warren's club to find him having a huge meltdown. He was breaking wine glasses and countless bottles of booze by smashing them against a huge mirror which was situated behind the bar of the club. "Warren, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded of him.

Warren suddenly stopped his destruction and turned around to face Wendy. "Wendy!" he gasped in surprise. "I thought you had left Hendersen."

"I'm leaving this afternoon," she responded. "Why the hell are you tearing up your club? Where's Ringo?"

"Ringo's out on business. And I can destroy my club if I want to."

"But why would you want to?"

"Because of you, Wendy. Because you're leaving me," Warren responded. He looked like a scared little boy in that moment, and Wendy longed to hug him. Deep inside, Warren was very much like a sad child in need of comfort. Only she had ever seen that side of him. Everyone else saw his ruthless, success-driven persona, but Wendy had caught a glimpse of the man behind the mask.

"Warren, I have to go. You have Suzie. She's my best friend; like a sister to me. And she's having your child," Wendy reminded him.

She sat down on a barstool as she looked into Warren's ebony eyes. She could get lost in those dark depths. Her heart started to pound as he looked deep into her soul. "I don't love Suzie," Warren said in an almost-whisper. "Please don't go."

The pleading in his voice was almost too much for Wendy. She wanted to go into his arms and surrender to him. She felt tears pricking at her eyes, but she held them back. "Warren, Suzie's very sick. The doctor said-," Wendy tried to implore him.

"I need you," he said as he reached across the bar and took her hand in his. "Everyone always deserts me. But not you, Wendy. I never thought YOU could."

Those words really hurt, because she knew Warren HAD been deserted. His parents had abandoned him as a child, leaving him in the care of his strict and angry grandfather. Warren had been left scarred by his childhood traumas. His upbringing was the main reason behind all his insecurities and his inablitity to make a commitment. He didn't want to be abandoned again, and it was killing Wendy to think she might be hurting him.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "But you knew what we had couldn't last forever."

"You have a wife, Warren," she reminded him.

"But I don't love her. I don't love Suzie. It's you that I l-."

"Don't say that. Don't say that now," Wendy said as her voice broke.

She pulled her hand way from his. During their affair, all she had ever wanted was to hear those words from him, but he had never said them. Now it was far too late for words of love and promises of forever. It was far too late because Wendy had already made her decision. Warren would remain with Suzie and they'd have a beautiful baby together. Suzie was Warren's wife, and her health was very fragile. Wendy had made a huge mistake when she'd slept with her best friend's husband. Now she had to rectify it as best she could by leaving Hendersen and telling Warren good-bye.

"Wendy, you can't escape from us... from what we have... from what we feel for each other!" Warren said urgently.

"You can leave Hendersen... but it won't stop what's going on in here!" he said as he pressed his hand against his heart.

Tears suddenly streamed from Wendy's eyes. She had came here today to talk to Warren about his marriage to Suzie, not get caught up in her feelings for him all over again. "Warren, go home to your wife. She's very sick and she's carrying your son. Try to work things out with her. Please try," she practically begged him. "For me?"

A look of great pain flashed through Warren's eyes because he knew Wendy meant it. She was leaving Hendersen, and she was walking out of his life. The one person he had dared to truly love in so many years was saying goodbye to him. Shoulders sagging in defeat, Warren made Wendy a solemn promise. "Alright. I will try to work things out with Suzie. I will stay with her and support her till the baby comes. BUT when that child is safely here, if I'm not happy, I am asking Suzie for a divorce... and I am coming for you, Wendy. And I WILL have you, 'cause I always get what I want... in the end."

Wendy shuddered, hearing his words. She knew he meant them. Without another word or a backward glance, Wendy got up and walked away. And for the first time since he was just a little boy, Warren Carter cried.


	6. Friendship

Friendship

Wendy hoped that her friendship with Suzie would be enough to keep her from giving in to her impulses and all her desires. Living with her grandmother, Wendy was trying to make the most she could of her complicated life. Every week, she wrote letters to Suzie. There were times when Suzie's responses would make her cry.

*~o~*

Dearest Wendy,

Warren and I are doing our best to make our marriage work. Every day, I pray that our son will be born healthy, and Warren and I continue to have the strength to overcome our obstacles. Without you here, it's so hard. I miss my best friend. When are you coming back to Hendersen? I hope you do not miss my baby boy's birth.

All of my love,  
Suzie xoxo

*~o~*

With tears in her eyes, Wendy wrote her best friend a response to her letter. How could she tell Suzie that she could not return to Hendersen because she too carried Warren's child? How could she tell Suzie that she had betrayed her friendship by sleeping with Suzie's husband? Wendy didn't have the heart to do it. She was trying to make a life for herself without Warren. She had to do what was best for her baby, even if it meant giving him up. Yes, Wendy Wilkens was having a baby boy. Warren Carter was about to become the father of two sons.

*~o~*

Dear Suzie,

My grandmother still needs me here, so I will be staying a few more months. I am glad that things are going better between you and Warren. Are you taking good care of yourself? How's Cagney? Has he been looking out for you when I can't be there? He loves you very much, you know. Please give my mother my love.

Your best friend, Wendy.

*~o~*

Dearest Wendy,

Warren and I have decided on a name for our little boy. His name is going to be Jonah. Jonah Warren Carter. I can't wait till he's finally here. The doctor put me on bedrest... and it's been hell for me. I had to give up my courses at the university... and I miss it so much. Cagney's here nearly every day, looking out for me. He's been wonderful through all of this. But I really need YOU, Wendy. You are my dearest friend. You're just like a sister to me. Won't you be coming back... even for a visit?

Warren misses you, too. Whenever I mention your name, he gets this sad, faraway look in his eyes. Please come home, Wendy. Your mother dropped by today... and she said she wants you home, too. We all miss you so much.

All of my love,  
Suzie xoxo

*~o~*

Tears fell on the letter as Wendy read Suzie's words. Warren missed her, too? Her heart was aching for him. When she felt their baby's movements, she always thought of him, and all they could not have. But Warren was about to have it all with Suzie. It was good that Wendy was now out of the picture. Warren could make his relationship work with his wife. Soon Suzie would have the baby, and all would be well. All would be well for everyone but Wendy, who would have to give her baby up when he was born. She'd have to say goodbye to her infant son before she even had the chance to give him his name.

*Warren Carter Junior,* she said to herself. If she had the chance to have named him, that was what his name would have been. But Warren wasn't her husband- he was Suzie's... and Suzie was Wendy's best friend. Right now, that friendship was the only thing keeping Wendy away from Hendersen and the man whom she loved.

*I'm doing the right thing,* Wendy said as she looked at Suzie's letters. Everyone would be happy... Well, almost everyone... in the end. 


	7. Gone

**Gone**

Cagney had spent the day with Suzie, keeping her company and watching soap operas. "Cagney, you have a life of your own. You shouldn't have to stay here and babysit me," Suzie said as they snacked on chips and salsa together.

"I know I have a life... but you are a part of my life; a very important part. You and this baby mean a lot to me," he said as he placed his hand on Suzie's stomach.

Cagney McCleary was in love with Suzie, but she didn't see it. She only had eyes for Warren. She treasured Cagney as her friend, but she didn't realize he was attracted to her romantically. When Wendy left Hendersen, Suzie had became even closer to Cagney. He was always there for her considering Warren spent little time at home with his wife.

Warren Carter had immersed himself in his business more than ever before. The pain he felt from Wendy's absense was consuming him. When he was home with Suzie, he was usually tense and detached. He didn't seem particularly happy about the coming baby and that hurt Suzie very much. It was Cagney who had set up the baby's nursery, and Cagney who had taken Suzie to all her doctor's visits. Warren couldn't be bothered.

Cagney gave Suzie a kiss on the cheek, announcing he had to hurry off to his evening classes at the university. "Thanks for spending the day with me," Suzie said as she gave him a hug. "Say hi to all our friends for me."

"I will. And I will see you tomorrow," Cagney promised as he grabbed his jacket.

As Cagney was headed out the door, Warren walked in, carrying a bucket of chicken he had picked up on his way home from work. He barely gave Cagney a glance as he placed the food on the coffee table and said to Suzie, "Dinner is served."

He then sat down in a chair and started reading the paper, completely ignoring his wife. "Warren, how was your day? Did you miss me?" Suzie asked.

Warren didn't look up from the article he was reading. "It was alright. What did you do? Watch soap operas all day?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Suzie asked. "The doctor put me on bedrest until the baby is born."

Warren shrugged as he continued to read his article. Every night it was the same thing- Suzie complained about her pregnancy; the swollen feet, the constant cravings, and the boring bedrest. He'd give anything for a different topic of conversation.

"I got a letter from Wendy today," Suzie stated.

Warren dropped the paper. "What did she say?" he asked, suddenly giving her his full attention.

"She misses us."

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know. I hope she comes back before the baby is born... but she says her grandmother is very sick."

An expression of pain moved fleetingly across Warren's face. His eyes looked dark and haunted. Wendy had left him and he should be furious with her. He wanted to harden his heart to her, but he couldn't. Warren Carter was in love.

*Damn her for making me fall in love with her... and damn her for leaving me,* he was thinking.

"You miss her, don't you, Warren?" Suzie spoke up.

"Yeah, I do," Warren admitted.

Placing her hand over her swollen stomach, Suzie wondered why Warren had bonded with Wendy emotionally, yet he hadn't shared himself with her. Warren Carter was a very complicated man. In many ways, the man she married felt like a stranger to her. Where had their love gone? Had it really ever existed it all? As a wave of sadness overcame her, Suzie realized Warren never really loved her at all.


	8. Hospital

**Hospital**

At seven months pregnant, Wendy went to the hospital for a routine ultrasound. "How is my baby?" she asked the doctor. "Is he doing alright?"

The doctor frowned. "Yes, your baby is doing fine...but there is cause for concern."

"What is it, doctor? What's wrong?" Wendy asked as her heart started to pound.

"Your cervix is beginning to shorten... and there is a chance you may go into premature labor."

"Ohhh no!" Wendy gasped. "Is there anything we can do to stop it? I don't want anything to happen to my son!"

Wendy loved the baby with all her heart, even though her plans were to give him up for adoption. She didn't know how she could hand her child over to strangers when he came. The adoption agency had said they'd place him in a loving home, but Wendy wanted him to remain with her. She was his mother and she loved him, but she didn't know how she would keep him. When she went back to Hendersen, Warren would put two and two together ... and then Suzie would eventually discover their affair. It wouldn't be good for anyone.

"I am putting you on complete bedrest for the remainder of your pregnancy," said the doctor. "We'll do everything we can to keep your baby inside as long as possible."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Wendy.

After the ultrasound, she wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach. "I love you, baby boy," she whispered to her unborn son. "And I am going to do what is best for you."

Xxxoo

In Hendersen, Suzie was five weeks now from her due date. She wasn't doing well at all. Cagney stayed by her side, seeing to all of her needs as she had been on bedrest for months. When Warren came home from work, Cagney would leave. It was their everyday routine. On weekends, Wendy's mom would stay with Suzie. She had always had a special place in her heart for Suzie as Wendy and Suzie had been the best of friends, and Stephanie had helped care for the orphaned Suzie whenever aunt had been out of town.

One such afternoon, Suzie stood up to go to the bathroom and her water broke. "Ohhh my God!" she cried out to Cagney. "My water broke! The baby's coming!"

"I need to get you to the hospital," Cagney stated as he caught Suzie in his arms when she nearly collapsed.

"I can't have the baby this soon! He may not survive," Suzie sobbed.

Cagney whispered reassuring words as he lifted Suzie in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay. You won't lose your child," he reassured her. He hoped it would be true as he carried her from the apartment. Suzie lost her parents when she had been very young. She couldn't lose her infant son, too.

"Call Warren," Suzie pleaded with Cagney as he carried her out to the car. "Tell him to meet us at the hospital."

"Shhhh... I'll call him, Suzie," Cagney promised. "Let's just get you there as soon as possible."


	9. Infant Son

**Infant Son**

Jonah Warren Carter was born weighing 5 pounds 2 ounces. He was tiny with thin arms and legs. He hadn't been born healthy and strong. He was incredibly weak. Suzie cried when she saw him. She feared her son may not survive.

"Will you please do something?" Suzie begged the doctor. "I can't lose my son!"

"We're are doing everything we can for your son," stated the doctor. "But you need to concentrate on your own health. Your blood pressure is still dangerously high."

"Cagney, where's Warren? Why isn't here?" Suzie demanded of the man who sat next to her, holding her hand.

"I don't know. I left him messages. I'm not sure why he isn't here."

At that moment, Warren rushed in, looking very haggard. "Where is he?" he asked the doctor. "Has my son been born?" He didn't even glance at Suzie as he began questioning the doctor who had delivered his son.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Carter. Your son was born tonight... but he's not doing so well. Right now he's in Neonatal ICU."

"NICU!" Warren gasped. "No!"

He ran his fingers through his dark hair as sudden tears stung his eyes. He feared he was paying for all his sins. He was going to lose his son!

"Warren," Suzie called out as she reached out and grasped his hand. "You gotta go up and see Jonah. He's so tiny... and he looks like you."

"My son looks like me," Warren said softly was he imagined the newborn baby in NICU who was his son.

"Yes, you need to go to him," Suzie urged. "Go up and see him. Tell him I love him."

"I will," Warren said as he let go of her hand. He hurried out of the room so he could go up to the fifth floor and meet his son.

After he left, Suzie cried. "He doesn't love me," she said to Cagney. Tears rushed from her eyes as she finally came to terms with the painful truth. The man she had married could care less about her.

"It's alright, Suzie. Everything will be alright," Cagney tenderly tried to soothe her.

"No, it won't," Suzie said sadly. "Get Wendy on the phone..."

Xxxoo

Wendy had been lying down in the bedroom when she got the call. "Hello... Suzie?" she said when she heard sobbing on the phone.

"Yes... it's me," Suzie said as she tried to control her tears. "I had the baby."

"You... you did?" Wendy said in surprise. "Is he alright? Are YOU alright?"

"He's not doing well, Wendy. I am afraid we are going to lose him. I love him so much!" Suzie cried out. "He's my baby!"

"I am so sorry, Suzie. Truly I am," Wendy said as her heart ached when she thought of Suzie's infant son. It was much too soon for Suzie's child to be born.

"Is Warren there?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. He's in NICU with the baby," Suzie stated. "I need you, Wendy. Please come home."

"I can't, Suzie. I can't," Wendy said as she lay her hand over her bulging stomach. She needed to stay put as the doctor had said. She had to remain on bed rest, so her little boy would be born strong and healthy.

"Wendy, please-!" Suzie begged.

"I will be there as soon as I can," Wendy agreed. "I promise."


	10. Jonah Carter

**Jonah Carter**

A tiny baby boy lay in his isolette fighting for his life. "Don't die, Jonah," Warren said as he stood over his son. "I love you so much. I never knew how much I could love another person... until I had you..."

Warren's voice broke and he started to cry. "How is he?" Cagney asked as he showed up at his side.

"He's barely hanging on. How's Suzie? Why aren't you with her?" Warren asked as he tried to wipe away his tears. He had never cried in front of anyone. No one but Wendy.

"The nurse gave her something to help her sleep. She's been almost hysterical. Why don't you go to her?"

"I can't. I need to stay with Jonah. I think he's taking his last breaths."

They both looked at the tiny baby with his ribs jutting out of his little chest. He was struggling to breathe and stay alive. A dozen machines were doing their part to keep him stabilized.

"Why did this happen to my son?" Warren asked sadly. "Was it me? Is my little boy paying for my sins?"

Cagney looked at Warren, horrified. "No... no. It's nothing you did. He just came too soon."

"He doesn't deserve me. Or Suzie. They deserve better."

"What exactly is it that you've done?" Cagney asked.

"I cheated on Suzie," Warren revealed in a whisper.

Xxxooo

Wendy was hurriedly packing her bags. She couldn't let Suzie down. Her best friend needed her. Her son could be dying. She had to get back to Hendersen.

She had the last bag packed and was zipping the suitcase when a ripping pain tore through her middle. "Ohhh God," Wendy cried out as a terrible contraction brought her to her knees.

"Grandma!" Wendy cried out.

The pain was so intense, Wendy couldn't move. She could only lie there on the floor, fearing for her unborn child's life. Her baby was coming... but it was far too soon. Just like Suzie's baby, Wendy's child was in peril.


	11. Kismet

**Kismet**

"What?" Cagney gasped as he stared at Warren. "You... you cheated on Suzie? How could you do that?!"

Warren had nothing to say for himself. He'd actually cheated on Suzie more than once, but with Wendy their affair had been different - with Wendy he had actually fallen in love.

"I'm sorry," was all Warren could say.

"Don't apologize to me. You need to apologize to Suzie," Cagney said as his face contorted into an expression of disgust and disbelief. He couldn't imagine why Warren didn't see the wonderful gift he had in Suzie. She was an amazing woman, and she meant the world to him.

"I know. I need to tell her. But I don't know how."

"Now is not the time. Not when her child's life hangs in the balance and her health is so fragile," Cagney stated. "You're going to have to wait, but you ARE going to tell her."

"I know," Warren agreed. "It's time for me to be honest with my wife."

"I'm going to go sit with Suzie now," Cagney said as he took one last look at the tiny infant who lay in the isolette fighting for his life. Not wanting to spend another moment in Warren Carter's presence, Cagney headed toward the door.

"Wait," Warren called out.

"What is it?" Cagney asked as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I know you love her," Warren revealed. "I know you are in love with my wife."

Xxxooo

Wendy had been rushed to the hospital by ambulance. It had been too late to stop the contractions, so her son was born minutes after she arrived at the hospital. "Is he okay? Is my son okay?" she kept asking the doctors and nurses.

Despite all her questions, no one was giving her a definitive answer. Wendy was in tears, thinking that her little one may not survive. Finally, the doctor came to speak to her. "Ms. Wilkens, your son is nothing short of a miracle. Despite being born over one month early, he's very strong. He's a fighter, and I have high hopes that with a little extra care, he's going to survive."

Tears streamed down Wendy's face when she heard the news. "Could I see him please?" she begged. "Please? I need to see my little boy."

"I will have a nurse bring a wheel chair, so you can go on up to NICU to see him."

"Thank you, doctor," Wendy said as her heart soared. She didn't know what to expect when she met her baby, but she had every reason to hope that he would survive.


	12. Love

**Love**

Wendy called Suzie's hospital room. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. Wendy nearly hung up in fear that Warren would answer and ask her a lot of questions. Just as she was about to place the receiver back on the hook, someone picked up the phone.

"Suzie Carter's room," a voice said.

"Mother?" Wendy gasped.

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Mom, it's me. I am calling to check on Suzie and the baby. How are they?"

"Not well, honey. You need to come home. Suzie needs you," Stephanie said as she stood over the hospital bed of the dear young woman she had always regarded as her own daughter. When Suzie's parents died when she was a child, Stephanie had always been there to look out for her. Suzie and Wendy had always been somewhat like sisters. They had grown up together.

"Mom, I want to be there, but I can't come right now," Wendy replied. Her own son was in NICU. He was doing well, but the doctors wouldn't release him until he reached a certain weight and was breathing on his own.

"What's going on with you, Wendy?" Stephanie asked with a frown. "You haven't come back to Henderson in months. You're hiding something from your mother."

"I'm not... hiding anything. I just need some time. Mom, I gotta go. Give Suzie and the baby my love."

"Wendy!" Stephanie cried out, but it was too late. Her daughter had already hung up the phone. She listened to the dial tone as she looked down at Suzie. The doctors had given Suzie medication to help her sleep. She had been so distraught by her son's condition.

"It's going to be alright, Suzie-Q," Stephanie said as she caressed Suzie's hair. "We're going to get you through this..."

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, Warren and Cagney continued their conversation in NICU. "Do I love Suzie?" Cagney repeated.

"Yes... yes," he admitted. "Of course I love her... which is more than I can say for you."

"I have been there for her when you have not. I'd like to be with her... but she only has eyes for you," Cagney revealed.

"You're a good man, Cagney McCleary. You've been a wonderful friend to my wife. I know that you'll be there for her... after I break the news," Warren spoke.

"It's going to kill her that her best friend slept with her husband."

"Do we have to tell her it was Wendy?"

"What do you think?" Cagney said in exasperation. "Don't you want to come clean with her...and tell her the absolute truth? Doesn't she deserve at least that much?"

"Suzie deserves way more than I can give her. She deserves a good man like you," Warren said as his shoulders slumped.

"Look, I know I have made a mess of things; I can't change that now. All I can do is try to be there for him," Warren said as he looked down at his son.

"I'm going back to Suzie now," Cagney stated. He walked out and left Warren Carter in NICU.

~*~o~*~

The doctors allowed Wendy a chance to see her son. "He's so little," she said as she peeked into the heated incubator and saw her infant son lying upon a blue blanket.

"He weighs a little over four pounds," the nurse announced.

"Could I hold him please?"

"I'm sorry, but the doctor left strict orders that he can't be removed from his incubator yet."

Wendy's arms ached to hold her baby, but she could only stare at him through the glass. As she gazed at her child with so much love and tenderness, she knew she couldn't give him up. She would have to make other plans, because she definitely couldn't part with him.

"Have you thought of a name for him?" the nurse asked.

"His name is Warren Carter."

*Warren Carter Junior,* she added in her mind.


	13. More

**More**

Suzie awakened to see Cagney standing over her bed. "Where's my baby?" she cried out. "Is he alright?"

"He's in NICU," Cagney responded. "He's really tiny, but the doctors are doing all they can for him."

"I wanna see him," Suzie said as she tried to crawl out of bed.

"You can't go see him," Cagney protested as he physically blocked her efforts to get out of bed. "You're far too weak... and your blood pressure is still very high."

"Cagney, you don't understand," Suzie said tearfully. "I need to see my baby boy."

"Warren's with him now," Cagney stated. "I promise... you'll see him soon."

"Wendy's on her way," Suzie told Cagney.

Cagney frowned in disbelief. "Wendy? She's coming here...?"

"Yes, I called her and told her that I had the baby. She promised she'd come right away."

*This won't be good,* Cagney was thinking. As soon as Suzie found out that Warren had slept with Wendy, all hell was sure to break loose.

"Cagney, what's wrong?" Suzie asked as she noticed his somber expression.

Cagney bent down and lightly kissed Suzie's lips. "Everything will be fine, Suzie. Try not to worry," he soothed her. "I stayed with you day after day while you are pregnant, and I am not about to leave you now."

He planted his ass in the chair right next to her bed and took her hand in his. "You know how much you mean to me, don't you?" he asked as his voice trembled.

"Yes," she said as she looked into his eyes. "You mean the world to me, too, Cagney. You are my dearest friend."

Cagney nodded. Suzie had no idea that he wanted to be more.

~*~o~*~

"When can my son go home?" Wendy asked a doctor in NICU.

"It will be several more days," replied the doctor. "In fact, it's probably going to be five or six weeks before your son will be strong enough to go home."

Wendy looked down at baby Warren as he slept in the incubator. Her arms were aching to hold him. She knew he needed to remain in NICU so he could grow strong and healthy, but she had made a promise to Suzie to return to Hendersen.

"Get well soon, baby boy," she whispered to him. "I need to get to Suzie. She needs me."

~*~o~*~

A doctor in NICU had come to speak to Warren about Jonah's condition. "What's wrong with my son, doctor? Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor just shook his head. "Your son needs life-saving surgery, but he's very unstable. He's too tiny and delicate, and if we attempt surgery now, he will surely die," the doctor explained.

"What will become of him?" Warren asked as tears came to his eyes.

"I am sorry, Mr. Carter, but your son's chance of survival is very slim."

Warren's heart broke as tears washed down his face. As he walked away from NICU, all he could think about was Wendy. His heart was aching, and he knew only her tender touch could soothe him.

*I can't lose my little boy,* he was thinking. *I just can't.*


End file.
